


Static

by yeoldaeya



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gore, Horror, Jealousy, Killing, M/M, Yandere, not very graphic but warning for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldaeya/pseuds/yeoldaeya
Summary: The euphoria of a moment spent alone with the love of his life was worth an eternity of consequences.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 26





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this months ago, then completely abandoned it til now. spent all night finishing it, and am posting it on impulse. i hope it isn’t as shitty as i think.

It’s nearly dangerous how much Younghoon loves Chanhee. 

He was fascinated with him the minute he laid eyes on him. The first day they met is a fresh memory, perfectly etched into Younghoon’s brain from the amount of times he replayed the day in his head. Younghoon would never forget the way the boy’s soft brown hair hung in front of his eyes of the same color, or the pastel blue sweater paws that reached to rearrange the strands. He fondly recalled the way his small frame bent into an awkward bow, and the soft smile that followed. What Younghoon found the most endearing was the way his eyes and nose crinkled up to accompany the smile, or maybe the timid voice in which he first spoke his name,  _ Choi Chanhee.  _

Hearing him sing for the first time was comparable to entering the gates of heaven. Younghoon was immediately convinced he’d met an actual angel. Chanhee was obviously experienced, evident in the way his small speaking voice transformed into something so effortlessly beautiful. So clear and melodic, so easily controlled. Younghoon figures it’s his favorite sound. He could listen to his voice for hours on end, bathe in the notes until the day he died. Almost as sweet as his voice was the pinkish color that flooded his cheeks when Younghoon offered him a shower of compliments, falling in love with the boy just as fast as his voice. 

Chanhee could recall countless times Younghoon would beg him to put in extra practice hours with him. The older would make the excuse he needed help with vocal training, an effort to hear Chanhee sing just for  _ him.  _ If Chanhee saw through the lie, he never said anything. He enjoyed the extra time he got to spend with Younghoon, finding easy comfort in the admiration Younghoon had for him. Trusting Younghoon was simple; despite them both being a bit shy, they oddly clicked easier than any of the other trainees. It didn’t take long for their practice sessions to turn into discussions about their interests, their families, their worries, their secrets. Conversations flowed into closeness, friendliness becoming something more intimate. 

On the night of their debut, Younghoon told Chanhee how he felt. They had popped open a few bottles of soju to celebrate, and the liquid courage had given Younghoon the push he needed to finally confess the thoughts he’d been keeping to himself for years. It was 2:34am, long after the rest of the members had gone to bed, when Younghoon dragged the smaller boy to face him. He watched Chanhee’s already flushed cheeks grow redder as Younghoon voiced his adoration. It was 2:35am when Chanhee, never very good with words (much less while under the influence), took a swig from the nearest soju bottle and pulled Younghoon by the collar until their lips were pressed together. Their first kiss was desperate, Younghoon getting a little handsy to make up for how long he had waited for this. It was 2:36am when they pulled away. 

“I love you too, by the way”

They fell asleep on the couch together that night, Younghoon being very displeased with the thought of Chanhee going to sleep in a bedroom without him in it. If they already spent almost all their time with one another, the pair had become near inseparable after their confessions. When they weren’t occupied by practice, or recording sessions, or variety appearances, or fansigns, or any of the other thousand things their jobs kept them busy with; the two were  _ always  _ together. Though it became harder to go out on proper dates as their group’s popularity increased, they loved enjoying each other’s company any way they could. The nights they spent alone, watching movies or drinking or even just talking, were Younghoon’s favorite. He reveled in the feeling of having Chanhee all to himself.

He loved that Chanhee was his. He loved getting to hold him; his long arms fit around the smaller boy’s frame so perfectly. He loved every kiss - the quick pecks when nobody was looking, the sleepy goodmorning kisses, the not-so-innocent ones shared on the late nights they both decided to “stay late to practice”. He loved the way Chanhee looked when he touched him, back arched prettily and eyebrows scrunched together. He loved the way Chanhee spoke his name, how sweetly it spilled from his lips. The younger was positively enchanting. Younghoon’s need to safeguard him quickly festered; becoming something Younghoon himself began to worry about.

He couldn’t fathom the idea of Chanhee being close to anyone else, let alone when he wasn’t around. After their first comeback, they reassigned roommates. He thought he would have ripped Eric’s head off after the maknae said he wanted to stay with Chanhee. To Younghoon’s relief, they decided to pick with a random draw, and Younghoon and Chanhee ended up together with pure luck (and maybe some cheating). The older often coaxed Chanhee into sleeping in the bottom bunk with him, despite the fact that it meant he would have to wake up early to climb back before anyone could find them. Chanhee was frightened by the idea of anyone else knowing about them, so their intimacy was kept behind locked doors. Younghoon jumped at every opportunity to keep Chanhee close, so they often avoided spending time with the other members.

  
  


In contrast to his jealous tendencies, Younghoon was forgiving by nature. Quiet too, often refraining from speaking up when something was bothering him. He grew to accept that Chanhee wanted to keep their relationship a secret, he understood the hesitation. Though he would’ve loved to show Chanhee off like a prize, claim him like property, it was more important to have his trust. He would never intentionally hurt Chanhee, loved him much too deeply to risk ruining things by voicing his overprotective thoughts. So he tried his best to empathize; tried to learn to be okay with Chanhee’s affectionate personality, but seeing him with his arms wrapped around the other members turned his senses to static. 

Younghoon remembers the day he noticed Sunwoo and Chanhee growing closer almost as strongly as the day they met. He was leaving the building half an hour past midnight, a meeting with his manager running much longer than expected. The building was dark, aside from a strip of light flooding the hallway, coming from the practice room on the end. Younghoon only made it halfway down the hall before hearing Chanhee’s sweet voice conversing with Sunwoo’s flat one. He figured maybe their manager had pushed them into another late-night vlive until realizing their words were much too personal for their fans. He heard Chanhee opening up about the insecurities and concerns the same way he did to Younghoon on  _ their  _ late nights in the practice room. His head and heart were pounding, he felt he would be sick listening to Sunwoo reassure Chanhee in a way he worried was better than he ever could himself. The idea of Chanhee needing someone more than him was crushing.

Nothing made him feel emptier than hearing the way Sunwoo made him laugh. 

Chanhee, being far less observant than his boyfriend, never noticed how Younghoon grew to hate Sunwoo. He never noticed the expression of pure contempt on his face when his eyes met Sunwoo’s. Never noticed the iciness in his voice when he spoke of him, or the way his hands curled into fists when Chanhee and Sunwoo would leave the dorm together. Poor Chanhee, head over heels in love, would’ve done anything his boyfriend asked of him. Younghoon knew this. He supposes that’s why he was reluctant to mention anything about Sunwoo, the last part of him not yet overtaken by jealousy still being horrified of manipulating Chanhee into ending his closest friendship. But he couldn’t help the envy.

The way Younghoon began to hold him tighter, and kiss him harder, and remind Chanhee in all the ways he could that he belonged to him was all chalked up to  _ typical jealous Younghoon. _ Truth be told, Chanhee loved the attention. He ate up every bit of praise and affection, felt so secure in how Younghoon adored him. It was easy for Chanhee to ignore his increasingly proprietorial actions.

Which is why nothing could’ve prepared Chanhee for the shock he received when he came home one night to a blood-soaked Younghoon, lifeless features juxtaposed by soft eyes pooling with love. Younghoon reached delicate hands towards Chanhee, smearing blood over his face and neck when he pulled him into a kiss. Chanhee’s eyes remained open, the shock of seeing his boyfriend in this state rendering him paralyzed. His voice barely reached a whisper when he spoke Younghoon’s name. 

Younghoon could imagine what was going on in Chanhee’s head. He knew the boy well enough to read the dreadful confusion painted in his features. Chanhee didn’t need to ask before Younghoon spoke up. 

“I took care of him, Love.” 

Younghoon pulled Chanhee and sat him down on the couch, kneeling in front of him. He held his shaking hands and looked into his empty eyes and told him it would be okay. He made a thousand promises; told him it was better now, that this was for the best, that he was all Chanhee needed. He couldn’t form the words for a response, his mouth stuck in a horrid frown, seeming as if he was trying to keep himself from vomiting. Younghoon sat next to Chanhee and clutched his still body to his chest, staining the couch as well as Chanhee’s white t-shirt. The awful red liquid was everywhere - soaked into their clothes, ruining the cushions, stamped in scattered footprints leading from the hallway, forming a puddle in the doorway of Sunwoo’s bedroom. Chanhee tried to keep himself from imagining what was around the corner. With his senses drowned out, He didn’t notice the sting of his drying eyes, or the tears that fell on reflex. Younghoon held him tighter, begging him not to cry, pressing kisses to his hair, and rocking him back and forth in a desperate attempt to coax him out of his trance. 

Younghoon loved him so dearly, and hoped with everything in him that Chanhee could still see that. Tentatively prayed that, despite the truly horrendous things he had done that night, Chanhee still loved him too. 

He still held him there as shaky tears turned to hysterical sobs, then complete stillness when he had exhausted himself into sleep. He still held him there through the panicked gasps for air that arose when the sound of other members pounding and shouting at the door woke him, now trembling even harder than he had before. Younghoon knew logically this was the end; that the moment the door opened, there was no way of escaping what was to come. Still, he felt no fear, nor discomfort, nor regret. He felt nothing but adoration for the boy in his arms, and relief in the fact that Chanhee was still here with him. 

The door would fall eventually, and the moment would be over. But until then they were here, just the two of them, alone in each other’s company. 

And the euphoria of a moment spent alone with the love of his life was worth an eternity of consequences.

  
  



End file.
